gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Xardas
| titul =Nekromant | obrázek =250px|Xardas | popisek = Xardasův portrét | Cech = Temný mág, Nekromant | Hodnost = Nejvyšší mág Ohně (kdysi) Nekromant | Národnost = Myrtaňan | Lokace = Xardasova věž (G1), Xardasova věž (G2), Xardasova věž (G3)}} Xardas je bývalý nejvyšší mág Ohně, nekromant a nejmocnější kouzelník všech dob. Byl jedním z dvanácti mágů, kteří vytvořili magickou bariéru kolem Hornického Údolí, byl to znovu on kdo se významně podílel na jejím odstranění. Opět to byl Xardas, kdo jako první informoval o dracích bezejmenného a opět se výrazně podílel na jejich zničení. Xardas také nakonec vstřebal energii Nemrtvého draka do sebe a stal se nejmocnějším mágem světa. Xardas také zničil runovou magii a krom toho s pomocí bezejmenného zbavil svět vlivu Bohů. Životopis Mág Ohně Xardas patrně studoval magii v klášteře na Khornisu, byl to velmi talentovaný a inteligentní muž, který brzy předčil mistry magie. Díky svým schopnostem se stal, pravděpodobně za vlády Rhobara I. nejvyšším mágem Ohně celého království a představeným kláštera Ohně na Khornisu. Xardas se již za svého života v klášteře věnoval studii starých spisů a knih. Je možné, že již v této době ovládal černou magii. Později byli Xardas a jeho nejvýznamnější mágové, spolu s mágy Vody, povoláni králem Rhobarem II., aby vztyčili magickou bariéru kolem Hornického údolí na Khornisu. Xardas s mágy se tedy pustili do tvorby bariéry, avšak kouzlo se pokazilo a dosáhlo nevídaných rozměrů. Bariéra uvěznila i samotné mágy. Xardas a všichni mágové se pak usídlili na Starém hradě. Xardasovi bylo od začátku jasné, že neúspěch kouzla má na svědomí nějaká neviděná temná síla. Xardas se o své poznatky podělil s ostatními mágy a Gomezem, novým vůdcem Starého tábora. Avšak došlo mezi nimi k roztržce a Xardas se rozhodl s tábora odejít. Brzy na to se mu zjevil sám Beliár a řekl Xardasovi ať vstoupí do jeho služeb. Xardas jeho nabídku přijal. V bariéře thumb|left|Xardas za časů bariéry Xardas si vybudoval své sídlo na ostrově, ve velkém jezeře ve skřetích zemích, jeho příbytkem se stalo obrovská věž. Zde začal Xardas studovat černou magii a brzy se stal mistrem této magie, naučil se jak vyvolávat hrozivé příšery a nemrtvé a postupně se i přeměnila jeho fyzická stránka, Xardas je sice člověkem, ale ztratil mnohé lidské rysy, vypadá velmi prastaře a jeho oči jsou jen bělmem, i přesto vidí. Xardasova první věž byla zničena zemětřesením a tak mág přesílil na místo nedaleko hory se starou citadelou a zde si vybudoval novou věž. Aby jej nemohl nikdo rušit vyvolal Xardas tři golemy, ledového, ohnivého a kamenného a zakončil to démonem hlídajícím vstup do jeho věže. Mágové Ohně i vody se s Xardasem pokoušeli dlouho spojit, avšak bylo jim to k ničemu, žádný posel neprošel přes nekromantovi stvůry, nakonec to dokázal až Bezejmenný hrdina. Xardas zatím zjistil, že zvrat bariéry má na svědomí skřetí bůh Krushak, lidmi zvaný Spáč. Nekromant poslal bezejmenného, aby se dostal do chrámu, bezejmenný to nakonec dokázal a zde získal meč Urizerol. Nekromant pomohl hrdinovi, aby opět získal jeho meč magickou moc. Nakonec hrdina vyrazil opět do chrámu, aby se konečně střetl se Spáčem. Xardas se s použitím obrovské magické síly teleportoval do chrámu a zde podal hrdinovi poslední instrukce, poté omdlel vyčerpáním. Hrdinovi se nakonec podařilo zničit Spáče, ale vypuklo obrovské zemětřesení a hrdina byl uvězněn pod troskami chrámu. Bariéra zmizela a nekromant se teleportoval s Hornického údolí do údolí Khorinisu. Na Khorinisu thumb|right|Xardas na Khorinisu Xardas zde během dne vybudoval novou věž a s této základny se snažil dostat sem i pomocí svých kouzel hrdinu. To se mu nakonec podařilo a hrdinu vzkřísil. Xardas hrdinu informoval, že hrozí nové nebezpečí v podobě draků, kteří zaútočili na Hornické údolí, také zjistil že se cosi nekalého děje za Severovýchodními horami. Xardas hrdinovi přikázal, aby získal Innosovo oko, mocný to artefakt, s jehož pomocí může komunikovat s draky a ti jsou donuceni říct mu pravdu. Když se hrdinovi podařilo oko získat bylo potřeba, aby se pozemští zástupci všech tří bohů spojili a obnovili magickou moc oka. Vatras byl ochoten spolupracovat s Xardasem, ale nejvyšší mág Ohně, bývalý student Xardase stejnou ochotu neprojevil a řekl že Xardasovi není možno důvěřovat. Xardas poslal Pyrokarovi jako důkaz své důvěryhodnosti knihu o Síních Irdorhathu. Když Pyrokar knihu spatřil byl ohromen a vyrazil k obřadu. U kruhu Slunce se sešli tak Vatras, Pyrokar a Xardas a spojejím svých magických sil opravili Innosovo oko. Hrdina pak vyrazil do kolonie a vybil draky. Když se vrátil zjistil že Xardas opustil ostrov a nechal mu pouze dopis. Hrdina vyplul s lodí Esmeraldou na Irdorath a zde porazil nemrtvého draka, když se chystal udělit drakovi poslední ránu, zablesklo se a hrdina byl odhozen Xardasem, který přistoupil k drakovi a vysál z něj veškerou magickou moc, tím se stal tak mocným že se mohl vzepřít samotným bohům. Pak se Xardas opět teleportoval pryč. Naposled se hrdinovi zjevil na lodi a oznámil mu, že získat moc draka byl celou dobu jeho cíl a hrdina mu k tomu dopomohl. Na pevnině thumb|left|Xardas na pevnině Xardas se na pevnině usídlil v nové věži na východním pobřeží Nordmaru. Odtud Xardas rozehrál hru, která měla ovlivnit dění v celém světě. Xardasovým prvním krokem bylo to, že zničil moc magických run, čímž připravil o magii nejen paladiny, ale i samotné mágy Ohně, pouze nejmocnější s mágů dokázali dál ovládat magii. Xardas pak uzavřel alianci se skřety a ti mu měli dodávat artefakty prastarých. Výměnou za to jim Xardas pomohl s dobytím Faringu, zde se prý zjevil před obléhaným hradem a prošel mezi vojáky s bílým světlem, které všechny oslepovalo, když světlo zhaslo obránci hradu byli ochromeni. Skřeti byli naprosto ohromeni nekromantovou nezměrnou mocí. Xardas se také zjevil ve Vlčím klanu a celou noc jednal s jeho náčelníkem, nakonec se dohodli že náčelník dá svou rudu Xardasovi, a ten pro klan na oplátku vyvolal dva ledové golemy, kteří ho chránili. Když hrdina dorazil k nekromantovi, obeznámil ho, že možná nalezl způsob jak zastavit válku. Podle jeho představ válka bude trvat do té doby než skončí válka bohů, tudíž bylo potřeba zbavit svět vlivu bohů. Aby se tak stalo musel hrdina zabít vyvolené bohů – Rhobara II. (Innos) a Zubena (Beliár). Když je zabil měl získat jejich artefakty, propůjčené jim bohy, byly to Poutníkova hůl a Žezlo Varantu. A konečně bylo potřeba získat pět Adanových artefaktů a zničit je ve velké peci v Nordmaru, hrdina tak učinil a potom musel spolu s Xardasem odejít portálem do jiné dimenze. V jiné dimenzi thumb|left|Spor mezi Xardasem a [[Rhobar III.|bezejmenným]] Odtud Xardas s hrdinou sledovali dění v Myrtaně, kde opět vypukla válka. Myrtana byla rozdělena na několik městských států. Lee, který velel Vengardu chtěl zůstat neutrální a jeho stanovisko zaujal i Xardas. Hrdina však zaujal spíše stanovisko Gorna válčícího s Thorusovým Trelisem. Mezi oběma muži došlu k hádce a střetu ve kterém byl Xardas poražen, neví se ale jestli jej hrdina zabil, ten se vrátil zpět do Myrtany. Vzhled Xardas je nesmírně starý muž, nikdo neví kolik mu je vlastně let. Na svůj věk je to však velice energetický člověk. Xardas má krátké vlasy bílé barvy, jeho oči celé bílé, přesto Xardas není slepý. Xardas pravděpodobně za časů, kdy byl nejvyšším mágem Ohně nosil Vznešené roucho. Nyní Xardas nosí dlouhé černé roucho, které na pevnině doplnil o plášť. Magické schopnosti Xardas je považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka všech dob, ovládá mocná kouzla o jakých se mnohým mágům ani nesnilo. Zde si popíšeme jeho největší kouzelné schopnosti. Teleportace - Xardas je snad jediný člověk na světě, který je schopen teleportovat se, kamkoliv se mu jen zlíbí. Dokázal se teleportovat do Spáčova chrámu, dokázal se i teleportovat do Khorinijských hor, kde si vybudoval novou věž. K údivu všech dokázal teleportací překonat i celý oceán, když se přesunul z Khorinisu na pevninu. A dokonce byl schopen se teleportovat i na loď Esmeraldu, přepravující bezejmenného hrdinu. Vyvolávání - Xardas je velmi nadaný v oboru vyvolávání různých monster, ty jsou mu naprosto oddané a mezi nejznámější činy například patří to, že mu během jediné noci vystavěli věž na Khorinisu. Což je opravdu úctyhodný výkon. Xardas se velmi spoléhá na vyvolávání, za svého pobytu v kolonii si vyvolal tři golemy různých živlů, aby strážili přístup k jeho věži, konečně také vybudoval i démona, který vpustil do věže toho kdo přinese tři srdce golemů. Když opustil o rok později svoji věž na Khorinisu, zanechal v ní bezpočet zrůd, aby nikdo nemohl ukořistit jeho tajemství. V Nordmaru Xardas vyvolal dva ledové golemy na ochranu Vlčího klanu a pro údržbu své věže si vyvolal kostlivého sluhu. Mezi neposlední patří i vyvolání kamenného golema v bitvě o Faring, bez něhož by skřeti nebyli zřejmě schopni město dobýt, případně by se obléhání táhlo na další dlouhé týdny či měsíce. Kategorie:Mágové Kategorie:Nejvyšší mágové Ohně Kategorie:Temní mágové Kategorie:Mágové Ohně Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Obyvatelé khorinijské divočiny Kategorie:Přátelé bezejmenného